


Alvin and Simon's Great Adventures to Gay Town

by YourOnlySenpai



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOnlySenpai/pseuds/YourOnlySenpai
Summary: Just a cute and well-written story about Alvin and Simon loving each other. There's some smut, but I don't usually go into all the detail, so if anyone WANTS the detailed smut, comment and let me know and I'll be sure to incorporate it. Also, it's quite long, so enjoy!
Relationships: Alvin Seville/Simon Seville, Brittany Miller/Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller/Theodore Seville
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to let me know if you want the detailed smut! I will definitely incorporate it if it's wanted!

My claws dug into the wood of the house’s panels as I hopped up, my hind legs kicking back to jump. I let out little grunts as I worked myself into my bedroom, one I shared with my two brothers, soon standing on the windowsill. 

“Phew,” I huffed, brushing off the dust on my hoodie. My pleased mind was interrupted when I realized I wasn’t the only one awake.

“Alvin.”

“Ah!” I jumped, falling onto the carpet with a light thud. Simon simply sighed and kicked his blanket off, hopping to the floor and walking over to me. I blew the tuft of fur on my head out of my eyes and looked up at him innocently. “Hey, Si. Sleep well?”

“No, and neither did anyone else,” he spoke firmly, crossing his arms and staring at me with disappointment. “I had to sing Theo to sleep and convince Dave not to call the cops. Where the hell were you?”

“Woah, Simon. No need to use that language.” I stood, shaking my tail to remove any pine needles that had gotten entrapped within my fur. “I was with Brittany.”

“What do you mean ‘no need to use that language’? Everyone has been worried sick!” His voice raised to a level that could wake Theodore, which caused my own ears to lower against my head. I made a small gesture with my hand to suggest that he keep it down, to which he rolled his eyes. “Have fun talking to Dave tomorrow morning.”

He turned to hop back into bed, fixing his blue sleep shirt over the top of his tail. Right as he crouched down and wiggled a bit in preparation to jump, I spoke up again, having just taken off my hoodie.

“Simon?”

He paused, looking back at me. I looked away for a moment, then sighed. 

“I don’t think I’m in love with Brittany. And I know I should be.”

Silence. Simon was still crouched down low, but I could feel his eyes still on me, waiting for a further explanation. Unfortunately, I didn’t have one. I was just having a rough time, and it was certainly something little Theodore wouldn’t quite understand as Simon would. Not saying he wasn’t smart, he was just more childish than us. 

My ears flattened against my head sadly as I heard no response from him. I knew that I didn’t deserve any consolation from him, but I was still kind of hoping for something. Maybe some reassurance that I was still in love with Brittany and that we were just going through a rough patch of some sort. 

Finally, after about thirty seconds, I heard near-silent footsteps approaching me.

“Alvin, you aren’t  _ supposed  _ to be in love with anybody. It just happens, and if you don’t feel anything for her anymore, you shouldn’t feel responsible or guilty for feeling that way. It’s a natural thing.”

Somehow, hearing that made me feel worse. She was my counterpart. Everybody said so. I shrank down a bit as I took in the information. He noticed how it made me feel, and I guess he felt some form of sympathy, despite how much of an asshole I had been recently. He came closer and turned me to face him. Looking into his eyes made something snap in me and tears began to pour, which was unusual for me. Eyes widened now, Simon pulled me into his arms and held me to his chest, where I could still smell the cologne he dabbed on his neck earlier that morning before going out with Jeanette. Instinctively, I breathed it in, and I knew that the pheromones in it are what calmed me in a way. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck, closing my eyes and attempting to take the tears away.

“You aren’t obligated to be attracted to anybody, no matter what others say or want. You like who you like, and it can’t be controlled, so try not to overthink it. No matter what, you’ll always have Theodore and me, and we’re never leaving, even though you cause way too much trouble.”

I didn’t respond this time. I simply kept my eyes closed and my claws on the back of his shirt. His fur was incredibly soft against my own, which was also comforting, and I didn’t want to let go. I knew I had to when we had to get back into bed, which he pulled away to do so a few minutes later. 

“You okay?”

“Been better. Thanks, Si.”

Simon nodded with a very slight smile. He turned and again got ready to hop into bed, but I didn’t stop him this time. He removed his glasses as I put on my own sleep shirt and got myself ready to go to bed. Not another word was said as we fell back asleep. 

The next morning was full of Dave’s scolding and yelling directly at me, restating how irresponsible I am and how I’m lucky he didn’t call the police. I just stood on the counter with my paws in my hoodie pocket, taking the lecture in one ear and out the other. He was about to send me to military school, I could tell, and I certainly didn’t blame him, even though I would definitely fight back if the time came. 

The yelling lasted maybe twenty minutes before he sent me to my room, explaining that I was grounded until my fur turned grey and I needed a cane to walk. It wasn’t unusual, so I thought nothing of it, and neither did Dave.

I slipped through the small pet door Dave had installed for us on the bedroom door, landing on all fours and remaining on them as I jumped into my bed, lying flat on my back. I didn’t feel like doing any of the things Dave had grounded me from doing, anyways. I just laid there, thoughts of school, Brittany, and oddly, Simon, swimming through my mind. Simon and Theodore were downstairs finishing the breakfast I chose not to eat.

My mind returned to the memory of me sneaking in last night. He had been so pissed off, which was kind of cute, but I didn’t understand why he had tried to make me feel better. 

My eyes went wide.

_ Cute?  _

Not a word I would usually use to describe either of my brothers, but we were tiny animals, so I guess it’s okay.

Nope. Definitely weird. 

I turned onto my side, my whole body jumping when I was met with the bright green eyes of Theodore, who was smiling wide.

“It’s time for school! You have a game tonight!”

“Ah, nuts! I totally forgot!” 

I suddenly jumped up, racing around the room to gather my gear and few school supplies I actually took with me. I never paid any attention in class anyways. Simon came in as well, calmly gathering his own bag, as he had packed the night before. Theodore skipped happily to meet Dave in the car while Simon stayed, watching my frantic self bolt from one side of the room to the next. Finally, when I had gathered everything, I swung my backpack over one shoulder and looked at him.

“What are you waiting for? A kiss? Come on, we’re going to be late.” 

He rolled his eyes, which were almost black all of a sudden, and turned away from me, making his way downstairs. I was confused by the silence and the change in his eyes. Maybe I just said something that reminded him of Jeanette, which wasn’t unlikely. He was really infatuated with her, which felt weird to think about. I didn’t like thinking about who he slept with or wanted to sleep with. 

_ He’s attractive, no doubt, but he’s too nervous to ever do anything intimate, including masturbation. He’s going to die a virgin.  _

I giggled to myself and joined everyone in the car.

_ “Oh, Alvin, please,” Simon muttered, nose buried in his book, but a smirk hidden behind the pages. “Just because Dave took Theodore out doesn’t mean that we have to do it.” _

_ “Please?” My voice was sweet and calm, almost innocent. “I need it. I only like you. It’s so hard to see you every morning and not take you then and there.” _

_ “Yeah? Tell me more about that, my love.” _

_ My heart skipped a beat as he put down his book, his blue orbs meeting my amber ones. My body was paralyzed. Well, all except my lower regions, which had yet to be explored by another person, but yearned for the contact.  _

_ “Seeing you get up every morning, getting dressed, seeing your tail twitch all excitedly when you see me staring, and then those secret little whispers when Theo isn’t paying any attention absolutely ruins me. Come on, Si. I need this. Please.” _

_ When his grin widened and he took off his glasses, I knew it was all over for me. His hands reached for mine, and when I accepted, he pinned me down, much to my surprise. My tail stiffened underneath me as shivers coursed through me. _

_ “This is going to be the only time I’m going to be able to make you really scream, huh?” _

_ His tone had completely changed to one of a more dominant nature, and he knew in that moment that I was wrapped around his finger entirely. I gulped and slowly nodded, my eyes never leaving his.  _

_ “Guess we should get to it, then.” _

_ And his lips were on mine. _


	2. Chapter 2

“Alvin!”

I was snapped back into reality, looking up at the board, which had tons of new equations I hadn’t been paying the slightest of attention to. I heard a few chuckles within the class. Whoops… 

“Sorry, teach. Must’ve zoned out.”

“No kidding. You’re two lessons away from failing, Seville. I suggest you pay attention.”

She carried on with the current lesson, but I still paid no mind. I daydreamed in class all the time, but this was completely new. I was happy that my brothers were in different classes at the moment since I could smell my own pheromones, and they would no doubt be able to sense my arousal as well. Then I smacked myself, groaning quietly. This  _ cannot  _ be my main concern. I live with them, so of course, they’ve sensed it before. I should be worrying about  _ who  _ made this happen.

_ Simon. _

_ The virgin until the end of time. How convenient.  _

The crowd cheering should’ve been enough for me to focus, but it wasn’t the crowd that had my attention. It was Simon. Simon was the one who kept me pumped up with his support in the crowd. Every time I heard that oh-so-familiar voice in the stands, I felt my heart flutter but was then reminded of my daydream. I already knew that I was attracted to him. I had figured that out damn quick, but I just didn’t understand why. After the game, it all hit me. Rather than cheering with my team, I ran on all fours to the locker room, choking back tears. I wasn’t used to not getting what I wanted, but that wasn’t the main problem. I just wanted  _ him _ right then. I wanted to run to him after a game on the field and kiss him like all the guys were able to do with their girls. I wanted to have someone who wasn’t Brittany. I wanted Simon.

Fifteen minutes later, I was the only one left in the locker room, and I intended to stay until Dave had to come to get me. I didn’t feel like walking anymore, especially since I was no longer full of adrenaline. 

I suddenly heard the door open and the one voice I desperately didn’t want to hear. Or the one I wanted to hear. I couldn’t really tell anymore. It was all so complicated.

“Alvin, what are you still doing here?”

My handsome blue-clad brother sat beside me against the lockers. I was only in the white undershirt that I wore from the game. Little did I know, the scent of my cologne and very faint sweat was giving off a really arousing mix that Simon couldn’t resist noting to himself. 

“I dunno,” I muttered, refusing to look at him. “I just really don’t want to move.”

“You were amazing out there, Al.”

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and I was grateful for the fur covering them. My nose twitched as I smelled a little something in the air, but I tried to ignore it.  _ It just happens sometimes. No need to embarrass Simon over it.  _

“Let’s go get ice cream, yeah?” He stood and allowed me to take his hand to do the same. I pulled my hoodie over my head, grabbed my bag, and we left together.

The next few weeks were filled with some of my own soul searching, trying to figure out what I wanted. Before long, I knew that I was in love with Simon. I was in love with Simon Seville. My brother.

I was always having dreams about him, sneaking glances, daydreaming of him, and trying to get as close to him as possible. I was completely and utterly infatuated with him, and I didn’t know why. But it was taking over my whole life. I only wanted him. 

I yawned as I walked inside, making my way upstairs. Dave was still at work, so the house was ours for the taking. Normally, I would be wreaking havoc somewhere in the house, but I wasn’t really up for that. I was more focused, as usual, on Simon, who was also heading upstairs. Theodore had gone to Eleanore’s and planned to come home around dinner, so Simon and I had the house to ourselves. Ordinarily, having the house alone with a crush of mine would be a score, but when my crush was my younger brother who was in love with some girl who was also secretly in love with him and they were totally going to hook up and create unstoppable science babies, it didn’t really work much in my favor. 

“H-Hey, Alvin?”

Simon’s voice made me turn as I waited for a response. He was still standing by his bag on his small desk, looking down at his feet. He was clearly nervous about something, as his ears were also pressed down. His lips kept twitching as if he wanted to say something but didn’t know how. 

“I-I need you to teach me how to kiss.”

Now that made my heart race like never before. My raised nerves made me giggle, but only because I didn’t have control over it anymore. 

“Okay, so you need some pointers, got it. I can-”

“No, I need you to demonstrate for me. Please.”

There was a long period of silence for both of us. I stared at him in disbelief and he kept his eyes on the floor, occasionally glancing up at me nervously. A million thoughts were swimming through my head. First, why? Why me? Why not the three unrelated girls across the street who were clearly into us? Why did he choose me of all people?  
“It’s just more mortifying to ask the girls than it is to ask you, that’s all,” he spoke up after a while as if reading my thoughts. _I suppose my questions aren’t all that uncalled for or hard to guess._

“So it’s less mortifying to ask your big brother?”

“Look, I don’t know why it is. Will you show me or should I just start on my homework?” 

He was becoming snappy, and I didn’t blame him. He was opening up to me in a way, so I knew that I should accept it. Besides, when was I going to get this chance? I had been praying to have his lips on mine for weeks, so why would I turn this opportunity down? So, with my decision made, I simply nodded, my hands beginning to tremble. His did the same as his eyes widened by my response, but he gave a short nod as well. 

“Okay then. W-Wow. I’m… I’m ready when you are then, I suppose.”

“Oh no no no,  _ you  _ are initiating this,” I immediately retaliated, crossing my arms and putting my weight on one foot. “You’re the one who wanted to learn, so you’re going to be the one to take control.” 

He looked horrified by the demand, but I put on my headphones before he could respond and hopped into bed, playing on my phone in silence. I turned up the volume enough to where he could also hear it.  _ Please do it soon…  _

An hour passed. Then two. Theodore would be home in less than half an hour, and Simon still hadn’t done it. I was becoming impatient, and I was honestly convinced that he wouldn’t do it unless I did, but I was persistent. And hopeful.  _ Please, Si…  _

Theodore came home. Then Dave, and my lips remained untouched by Simon’s. I was getting agitated, and it showed during dinner when I simply played with my food rather than eating. Simon didn’t eat either, but he was just nervous, which showed when we shared a few glances. My eyes were filled with annoyance while his were laced with terror. He wanted to do it so badly, I could tell, but he was too late now. I didn’t know when he’d get his chance next, and the next time we did, he would probably have kissed someone by then and would no longer require my services.  _ Damn you, Seville…  _


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn’t sleep with the sound of Theodore’s soft breathing. Actually, it wasn’t his breathing that was keeping me up. It was the dream that I had crushed earlier that day that I may never get again. Simon was still awake. I could feel his eyes on me, but I refused to look at him. I wasn’t angry at him, just angry at the fact that I was so attracted to him. I shouldn’t have gotten attached to this level, but I couldn’t help it. As Simon said, I couldn’t control who I was attracted to. 

I was so deep in my thoughts that I only registered how close Simon really was when he was on his feet beside me wearing only his nightshirt. 

“Alvin?”

I stayed silent and kept my eyes on the ceiling. Is he here to apologize or ask why I agreed?

“I’m ready if your offer still stands.”

Now that made me sit up and look at him. My heart was back to the pace it was at before and my amber eyes were immediately filled with excitement. 

“Yes! Of course!”

My excitement confused him, so I looked away and cleared my throat.

“I mean, yeah. It still stands.”

We were both whispering to avoid waking Theodore, who was facing away from us. Simon sat with his legs crossed, taking a deep breath. I sat in front of him in the same position, looking at him with innocent eyes. My tail swayed behind me eagerly as I waited, but when he caught my gaze, he didn’t look away, which confused me. I let one ear flop down as I tilted my head. 

“You good, Si?”

“You have very pretty eyes, Alvin,” he said softly as I held my breath. “They sparkle at night. I never noticed.”

I was dumbstruck then but tried to shake it off as I sighed and leaned forward and up slightly, my forehead against his. I closed my eyes and just relaxed, and I could tell that he was trying to do the same. 

“Just let it happen naturally, Simon.” My voice was softer and much more calming than he had ever heard it before. I felt his slightly shaky hand rest atop my knee, almost on my thigh. My own paw rested on his chest.

“There’s nothing natural about this, though.”

“Just trust me. No one will ever kiss you if you always think like that. Just… take your time. There’s never any need to rush.”

I felt him nod and he took the hint. He moved his hand up my thigh and kept going up, feeling the curves of my hips and side, up to my arm, and eventually stopped at my cheek, caressing it gently with his thumb. I leaned into his touch as I felt his heart going a thousand miles per hour through his shirt. His other hand moved to my other knee. To help, I rubbed my nose against his lovingly. I heard him take one more deep breath, then felt him move closer.  _ Here we go…  _

His lips were on mine.

Simon was kissing me, and I was kissing him back.

He needed the practice for sure, as it was his first time, but I was the same way my first time, too. I gently guided him by tilting his head a bit to the side and taking more control to show him how to kiss like a normal person. The kisses to make someone fall for him instantly came later.

It didn’t stop at one. There were two, then three, then six, and so on. Neither of us wanted to let go, and we both knew why. He loved the feeling, and why wouldn’t he? I was a fantastic kisser. But after a few minutes, I pulled away and looked at him. He licked his lips and shivered a bit, making me smile.  _ He liked it…  _

And he did, for he pulled me in again by the collar of my shirt. I didn’t at all complain and kissed him back with the same energy. My arms went to find his waist, but he yanked them up to his neck so he could grab my hips instead. That simple action made me let out a small squeak and smile against his lips. I hadn’t been aware that he had any dominance in him whatsoever. I shivered in his arms as he pushed me back against my pillows, hovering over me.

_ If this is a dream, please don’t wake me… _

He snuck one leg between mine, straddling my left leg and slipping one hand up in my shirt, holding me with more contact. He was holding me. Like a lover. Everything felt too good to be true.

So, I took it a step further, licking his bottom lip.  _ Time to teach him the next step… _

And damn, did he learn quickly. His tongue fought mine for dominance, and I let him win. I was too happy to take control, especially since he really seemed to be enjoying himself like this. We both were getting a bit ahead of ourselves, but who cared? Theodore was sleeping a mere ten feet away and Dave was down the hall. 

We both pulled away again after another five minutes or so, and we stared at each other with eyes filled with lust and desire. 

“Who are you practicing to kiss, anyway?”

“Well, originally this was for Jeanette,” he replied, causing me to look away as a jealous knot formed in my stomach. He then put his hand on my cheek, forcing me to look at him again. “But quite honestly, I feel like I only want to kiss you. And I don’t exactly want to stop.”

I then smirked and yanked him in by his collar like he had done to me, growling in his ear.

“Then don’t, Si.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next thing I knew, I was waking up to the shrill beeping of our alarm clock, and I groaned, rubbing my eyes.  _ Of course, it was only a dream… Why wouldn’t it be…? _

“Ugh, Simon, turn that damn thing off, would you?”

“Yeah, I got it.”

The closeness of his scratchy, deeper morning voice hit me like a brick, and I was suddenly awake. I felt his arm reach over me to shut it off, noticing that we were in his bed instead of my own.  _ It wasn’t a dream… We moved here to get more distance from Theodore… It wasn’t a dream…! _

After he finally silenced the thing, he laid back down for a minute, sighing and draping his arm over my stomach, his head on my chest. I put an arm around him to keep him close, looking down at him and admiring his bed head, which was worse than usual.  _ I was grabbing at his hair a bit last night… God, last night really happened…  _

“Si, about yesterday-”

“Not here. We can talk about it later, okay?”

His more serious tone crushed my spirits a bit, knowing that his nighttime intoxication was over and he would definitely be less willing to even think about it during the daytime. I simply nodded. 

“Okay, fine. Later.”

Later came, but still nothing from Simon. At lunch, he refused. Before dinner, he refused. And finally, bedtime came, and he still barely acknowledged my existence, and I was getting fed up. Once Theodore fell asleep and I knew it was safe to do so, I stood, marching over to Simon’s bed and hopping up.

“Talk.”

I heard him let out an exasperated sigh and turn to face me, glaring a bit. 

“Can’t it wait? I’m trying to sleep.”

“No. I deserve an explanation. What’s the deal with you? You make out with me all night as if you want nothing more than to go down on me, and then you ignore me like you don’t even know me.”

“Alvin! Don’t say that! Theo might hear!” He put a hand over my mouth, and I just rolled my eyes and pushed his hand away.

“Can you just tell me? I have a right to know.”

Simon let out a little sigh and gave in.

“You’re right, you do deserve to know.” So, I sat and got comfortable beside him, and he began. “Back when we were younger, before we met Dave, I thought that… I might have had a little crush on you. I thought you were really cute and I loved to snuggle you and… Well, I wanted to see if I still had that feeling, but I also really did want that practice.”

I was shocked, but of course, I had to ask what the verdict was. And his answer sent me back to my bed, grinding my teeth all night in rage and misery.

_ He doesn’t love me. _

Several weeks later, I had another game, and I was kicking ass. I had never done so well in a single game before, and it felt great to be taking my anger out on such a physical thing. Good thing it wasn’t sex. Whoever I would be sleeping with probably wouldn’t be able to walk for weeks to come, because I was a huge mix of emotions.

I scored the final winning touchdown, causing the crowd and my team to cheer my name, which felt great until I was alone in the locker room again, tears rolling down my cheeks. I had never looked so vulnerable, but these weren’t sad tears. I only had my hands so tense to keep myself from punching something and inevitably breaking my wrist.

Just like before, Simon was the one to come in, and when he did, I pretended I wasn’t secretly having a breakdown. Of course, he saw through me.

“Alvin? What’s wrong now?”

I just gripped my locker door, keeping my eyes down and away from him. I clenched my jaw, but he kept going. 

“Al, talk to me.”

“You used me, Simon!” I suddenly snapped, slamming my locker door and glaring at him. “I know I fuck up more than anyone on this planet, but you fucking used me in a way that should’ve been obvious was entirely fucked up! That night was something I had only  _ dreamed  _ about, and you fucking  _ destroyed  _ me over it! I can’t concentrate on anything because of you, and how much I love you! All I can think about at night is being able to be held like I was when you kissed me, and I know I’ll never have that again because you love Jeanette, and it just  _ kills  _ me, Simon!” 

Simon watched me pace, my fists clenched, as he took in everything I had just thrown at him. I was a total mess. His silence only urged me to keep going, but instead, I gave in and slammed my fist into a locker, creating a dent the size of a little chipmunk fist and a sharp jolt of excruciating pain that shot up my arm and into my shoulder, making me cry out and slide to the floor, holding my arm to my chest. Simon gasped and dropped to his knees beside me.

“Alvin, you need to calm down, okay?”

“Get the fuck away from me, Simon!”

His expression turned sour before he finally shouted at me.

“I still like you, Alvin! Okay?! I lied in case you were going to think I was absolutely insane, but I still have feelings for you! So just relax and let me see your fucking arm!”

His yelling made me freeze and look at him like a lost puppy. Every ounce of anger in me disappeared within a second, and I allowed him to take my arm, which was swelling at the wrist. His brows were furrowed as he studied it, but I was focused on his eyes.  _ He does still have feelings…? _

“Come on, we need to take you to the hospital. You sprained your wrist.” He began to stand, but I grabbed his hand with my good arm. He looked back down at me.

“Did you really kiss me to practice for Jeanette?”

He just sighed and looked away.

“No. I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you. I just needed a valid excuse.”

“Do you still want to kiss me?”

That’s when he smiled and tried to hide it by turning his head away from me, which made me smile as well.

“I do. Even though you are crying because you sprained your wrist by punching a locker. Now, let’s get you to Dave. Just say you fell or something.”

My mood completely switched after all of that, and we walked out to the car. Despite the pain in my wrist, I was smiling. 

The entire way to the hospital, Simon and I were sharing little looks. At one point, Theodore accidentally nudged my arm, causing me to hiss in pain, but Simon just put his arm around me and used his other hand to inspect my arm once more to seem less suspicious. I looked up at him and saw that he was smiling slightly.

We got home late at night, just past midnight, my wrist in a cast. As it was my right one, I was happy I wasn’t going to be able to write. Little comments about no homework during the time my wrist was healing made both Dave and Simon groan my name, which made me smirk. 

With it being late at night, we were all eager to get to bed, especially Dave. Theodore helped me get my pajamas on, then promptly crawled into bed to get some rest. I did as well, mildly uncomfortable with a cast on my arm. I grunted softly, trying to get comfortable. 

“Alvin, would you give it a rest? The more you move, the more uncomfortable you’re going to be,” Simon muttered sleepily from his bed, to which I rolled my eyes.

“Ah, shove it.”

“Would you stop if I laid with you and forced you to stay still?”

“Nice excuse to get to snuggle in bed with me, Si. That was really convincing.”

“Goodnight, Alvin.”

I smirked a bit and sat up, looking over at him even though his back was facing me.

“Come on, Si. I was just teasing. Bring your pillow.”

Although he was acting like he was annoyed, I knew he didn’t mind the little teasing, so he stood and did as I said, slipping under my sheets instead. I put my left arm over his shoulders, to which he snuggled up to my side, his head resting on the top of my chest near my shoulder. He let out a content sigh and closed his eyes. 

“You’re a jerk, Alvin.”

“Love you too, Simon.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school was a bit of a mess regarding my new injury. All the girls who swooned over me, which wasn’t anything new, were begging to sign my cast during lunch and giving me well-wishes to get better. I got a lot of kisses on my cheeks as well, and I caught Simon’s sharp glare from across the cafeteria several times. My cast looked like a baby’s wall drawing near the end of our lunch break, but within the last five minutes, I felt a small, yet firm hand grip my good arm.

“Excuse us, ladies. I need to speak with my dear brother  _ privately _ ,” Simon practically growled, pulling me away forcefully and leading me to a near-empty hallway. He then slammed me back against a wall, making me wince.

“Hey, careful! My arm is fucked up, remem-”

“If I’m ever going to kiss you again, you need to make yourself off-limits, got it?”

I stared up at him, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

“Si, I can’t help that I’m so irresistible. You’ll just have to get used to the ladies giving me some attention.”

He pressed me further into the locker, making me drop the grin. His eyes were full of determination and a weird sexy dominance that I was drawn to in an instant.

“Tell them you’re taken, Alvin. I’m serious.”

It seemed as though my reputational upkeep flew right out the window as I gulped and nodded, something else happening down south that I didn’t really want to take care of. He sniffed the air briefly a moment later and dropped the act, letting me go and laughing.

“Are you kidding me?”

“I can’t help it!” I pulled my hoodie down a bit, hoping to mask the scent a little more. It wasn’t at all a bad smell. It was quite the opposite. But that didn't mean that I wanted him or the others catching a whiff of it. “You were being all forceful, okay? It just happens!”

“Maybe you should learn a sense of control, then.”

“In that case, maybe you should, too. Don’t think I didn’t notice last month when you came to check on me after one of my games.”

I saw his tail stiffen behind him and I knew I had caught him red-handed, so I grinned.  _ Gotcha…  _

“Jesus, Alvin. Just get to class.” He pinched the bridge of his nose in a weird facepalm, sighing. I just chuckled and headed off, turning back briefly a few steps away.

“So, just to be clear, I’m taken now. That’s the deal, right?”

“Yes, Alvin.”

“Cool. See you later then,” I smirked, then mouthed, “ _ babe _ .”

I could tell that he wanted to yell at me right then and there, but I got on all fours and hopped off to my next class before he got the chance.  _ Oh, Si. You don’t even know what you just got yourself into. _

“Okay, boys. I love you. See you in a few hours.”

“Bye, Dave!” We all waved. I ran to the windowsill, watching as his car pulled out of the driveway. He had left us home alone to meet with a concert producer and with plenty of pizza to keep us full and happy, and I couldn’t wait for the opportunity of a lifetime. And no, I was not expecting sex.

“Three… Two… One… Aaaaand gone! We’re alone!” I hopped off the windowsill and looked at Simon and Theodore. “Theo, you’re on snack duty. Si, you’re taller so you’re in charge of blankets and pillows. And I am going to pick an awesome movie.” I crouched down to look through the small collection of horror movies I had stashed away in secret. Theodore didn’t even ask any questions as he ran off to the kitchen to find whatever he could that  _ he  _ would like while Simon approached me with a suspicious look in his eyes.

“How about not giving Theodore nightmares for the next two weeks?”

“How about giving us a chance to distract Theodore so you and I can actually act like the thing we are?” I turned my head with a smirk, to which he blushed. Not that I could see it, but it was there. 

“Alvin, don’t remind me that I chose you of all people.”

“Hey, just like you said. You chose this. Now go get the blankets before I embarrass you some more.”

Expecting what I had called him earlier, he ran upstairs to grab what I had told him to. I grabbed one of the scariest movies I had heard of, but never seen, and put it in our DVD player, making sure not to start it until everyone was in the room. I turned off the lights, helped Simon put together a comfortable area for us, and got Theodore situated on the floor surrounded by his favorite foods so he would be nothing but distracted from his two older brothers behind him on the couch. The snuggling wasn’t the weird part since that was something we used to do when we were younger. It was the kissing and the talk of what was going on between us that would catch him off guard.

“Alvin, do we have to watch a scary movie? Why not something cute or funny?” Theodore looked back at Simon and I sitting beside each other with a bowl of popcorn between us to share. I raised an eyebrow. 

“Theo, we never get to watch scary movies when Dave is home. Just sit back and enjoy it. If you hate it, just close your eyes.”

“Try not to worry, Theodore,” Simon cut in, shooting me a small glare. “Most of this stuff is pretty much impossible. The paranormal things that take place in these kinds of movies are scientifically inaccurate.”

“Simon!” I dragged his name out in a whine and clicked play. “Don’t ruin the spooky stuff for me!”

And we all fell quiet to watch.

Theodore, naturally, was the most frightened. Simon kept mumbling to himself shakily about how it was scientifically impossible for such a thing to happen. I, however, kept my composure with a trembling hand, which Simon soon grabbed with his own. I looked at him, but his eyes were on the screen, lips pressed tightly together. I glanced at our hands for a moment and squeezed gently, so he looked at me. I smiled slightly, and he returned it. 

“Can I kiss you?” He whispered after a moment, catching me a bit off guard. I only nodded. He moved the popcorn bowl, then cupped my face in his hands before kissing me softly, his glasses and my cap in the way. We both smiled at how clumsy it was, but it was honestly even better than our first. It was more  _ us _ .

Simon pulled away a few seconds later, both of us still smiling. I let go of his hand, laying back against a mountain of pillows and allowing him to lay down between my legs on my chest. My casted arm rested on his back to keep him there, and I finally began to relax, despite the terrifying nature of the movie. But after a while, his heat began to put me to sleep. When I let out a little yawn, Simon looked up at me. I just pulled my hat down over my eyes and tightened my hold on him before dozing off with him smiling up at me.

Waking up to no more heat was disappointing enough, but waking up with a burning in my throat and a constriction in my chest was terrifying. It felt like someone had put a ten-pound weight on my tiny body, and it didn’t feel good at all. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, seeing Dave, Simon, and Theodore standing above me, staring at me with concern.

“What are you guys-” I broke into a coughing fit, turning my head to the side.

“Yeah, I’ll keep him home from school. Get your things ready, guys.” Dave turned away. Simon looked mildly disappointed but nodded to Dave’s demand. I looked at him for an explanation.

“You were coughing and wincing all night. At one point I thought you were going to throw up on me, so I got up because I didn’t want to get puked on.”

“Yeah, it hurts to breathe. I felt fine yesterday.” I carefully sat up, each breath and word coming out as a wheeze. Simon put a paw on my chest, gesturing for me to keep laying down.

“Careful, Alvin. You have asthma. Every respiratory illness is dangerous for you.”

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, muttering, “I haven’t had an attack in years, Si. I’m fine.”

“Well, let’s not risk it. Dave is going to stay home with you just in case.”

And just like that, my vision went black and I was out like a light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small emetophobia warning!

**_(Simon)_ **

My true desire was to stay home with Alvin, naturally. But of course, I had to go to school, along with Theodore, who was increasingly worried about him, especially after he passed out while talking to me. I tried to reassure him that he would be fine, but it didn’t seem to work very well. He was near silent while at school. I wasn’t too concerned about his illness, I was more concerned about his asthma. It was true, I couldn’t remember the last time he had an attack, but a minor cold could send him to the emergency room if he wasn’t careful, and that was my main concern. I just tried to go about my day like normal, though I did call Dave a few times throughout the day to ask how he was doing. Every time, the answer was the same. “He’s sleeping.”

_ He needs to eat sometime, Dave. Wake him up. _

At lunch, I called Dave on video chat with Theodore beside me.

“Hey, Dave! We wanted to see how Alvin’s doing.”

“Oh, he’s still sleeping. Poor guy is really out of it, but he woke up for a couple of minutes and moved to lay on my lap, which is pretty sweet.”

Dave moved the phone to show my older brother sleeping peacefully with his head on his thigh, hair messy from his hat the night before, and his claws scratching gently at the couch when Dave would pet the top of his head and behind his ear. Both Theodore and I let out a little “awe”, but my heart had melted entirely. I wanted nothing more than to be home with them, taking care of my sweet brother. I had never adored him so much at that moment.

“I might take him to the hospital if his breathing gets any worse. There were a few times today where I thought that he would need his inhaler, but he seems okay for now.”

“Well, just keep us updated, Dad. We have our phones on.” 

And he did keep us updated. Both Theodore and I got a call from him halfway through our second-to-last class of the day saying that everything was okay, but he was taking Alvin to the emergency room and that after he got him checked into the hospital, he would come to get us from school. When he picked us up, he began to explain everything.

**_(Alvin)_ **

I woke up near one in the afternoon feeling queasy and even worse. I tried not to make a big deal out of it until I found my throat closing up, and it was a very familiar feeling even though I hadn’t experienced it in years. Unfortunately, I was only half awake, so I barely registered what was happening. I could hear Dave asking if I was okay, but I just let out a heavy breath in response. He knew what he needed to do.

**_(Simon)_ **

“Your poor brother was so out of it. I gave him his inhaler and he was able to use it a couple of times before he started throwing up in a plastic bag in the car. I got him to the emergency room, but don’t be alarmed. He’s on some pretty strong medication and he’s got a breathing mask, but he’s feeling much better now.”

“Oh, God. I’m glad he stayed home.” I sighed a breath of relief when he said that he was feeling better. 

Dave was right, and I learned this for myself when we stepped into Alvin’s hospital room. He was staring up at the ceiling, loopy as all hell, his head swaying side-to-side slightly.

“Hey, Alvin,” Dave spoke softly so as not to startle him, even though he jumped anyways. “Simon and Theodore are here.”

He looked down at us and smiled just a little. 

“Hey, guys.”

We both hopped onto the hospital bed, sitting beside him and watching out for the machinery that surrounded him.

“How are you feeling, Al?”

“Been better. I can’t really tell what’s going on. They put me on a lot of medication.”

“I can tell,” I giggled. “You’re not even looking at me straight. You’re looking at my ears.”

His eyes darted back to mine and he chuckled as well. “Whoops.”

“The doctor confirmed that it was just a prolonged panic attack,” Dave said, sat in the corner with his arms folded. “Alvin said he was experiencing a lot of built-up stress over the past couple of months, which is why his body freaked out all of a sudden.”

It hit me as to why, and my eyes darted over to Alvin, who was smiling a bit sadly at me. Tears filled my eyes.

“Uh, D-Dave, Theodore, can I get a minute alone with Alvin?”

They gave me a weird look, but nodded and left the room briefly. Alvin fidgeted with his hands nervously, refusing to make eye contact with me. 

“So,” I looked down, ashamed. “I caused this?”

“No, Simon!” He then shot up, immediately losing his balance and falling back onto his pillows with a groan. He held his head. 

_ This is my fault… _

**_(Alvin)_ **

“Simon, this isn’t your fault. Please don’t. You didn’t know and I didn’t say anything on purpose. Besides, no one knew that it would lead to this, not even me. So don’t.”

It took a lot of convincing, and even when he said he believed me, I could tell that he didn’t. So I did the only thing I could think of. I slowly sat up to give myself time to adjust, then tore off my breathing mask, taking a few deep breaths. I then looked straight at him. 

“Kiss me.”

He looked taken aback and tilted his head, raising an eyebrow as well. After a moment, I rolled my eyes.

“What don’t you understand about ‘kiss me’, you nerd? It’s not like you haven’t done it before.”

His eyes then glossed over again as he dove beside me, slamming his lips to mine. Despite the sudden movement that made my wrist ache, I returned the gesture with pure desire, wrapping my good arm around his neck as one of his hands found my hip.  _ This is the life…  _

When he pulled away, I smiled. 

“Stop crying. Dave and Theodore are going to think I did something.”

He let out a little huffy laugh, wiping away his tears with his hoodie sleeve. 

“Not that you could anyways. You’re too weak.”

“Yeah, got a machine breathing for me. It’s pretty cool, huh?”

“No, Alvin. It was scary.”

I chuckled and nodded, then put the mask back on as my chest felt heavy again. “Yeah, it kind of was.”

“You are not moving from your bed tonight, okay?”

I groaned a bit, rolling my eyes.

“Okay, Dad. I won’t leave my bed. But you better stay with me. I want some company since you left me to fend for myself today.”

“Oh, please. You had Dave with you. It’s not like I had much of a choice anyway.”

We both giggled to ourselves. 

The hospital let me go a few hours later once I could easily breathe without any assistance and the medication had worn off enough for me to be able to walk straight, though I was still a bit out of it. My vision was swimming and I got a little car sick, but we got home right before I couldn’t handle the nausea anymore, so it was completely fine. Simon helped me up to the bedroom while Theodore and Dave got started on dinner.

“Simon, are you seriously going to do homework while we’re here?” I crossed my arms as I watched him grab a binder and a pencil. 

“Yes, Alvin. Because unlike you, I have responsibilities to take care of.”

“I have responsibilities! I just choose to ignore them because they aren’t very fun. Duh.” I laid on my side, curled up to my pillow with my tail around my waist to feel like I was being held. I did this subconsciously, so it wasn’t anything new. 

I heard Simon sigh and felt him hop into my bed, sitting beside me and opening the binder. After a minute, I turned to look at him, watching him remain completely focused at the task at hand. I got lost watching him, beginning to zone out and doze off until he spoke up.

“Do you need anything or are you just going to keep staring at me like a little weirdo?”

“Well, I  _ was  _ about to fall asleep until you started talking again, so good job,” I huffed, furrowing my brows, only he smiled and put the pencil down temporarily.

“Can I be honest with you about something?”

“Of course not. If you’re about to be honest with me, I’ll totally tell everyone that you kissed me and then brainwashed me to like it.”

He smiled more and rolled his eyes. 

“I was kind of jealous earlier today. We called Dave on video chat to see how you were doing and he showed us that you were sleeping on his lap. It was really cute and it made me wish I had stayed home so that you would be sleeping on me instead, and you know how much I love school.”

I felt my cheeks burn and my nose and whiskers twitch with embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry, he showed me sleeping on his lap? When did I even do that? I don’t remember that! I’m not that cuddly!”

“Alvin, I’ve known you my entire life. You  _ are  _ that cuddly.”

I laughed nervously and looked away. “Yeah, maybe I am.”

I then lifted the blanket a little so I could roll over comfortably. I then laid my head on his thigh, nuzzling into his stomach slightly. He scoffed my name, lifting his arms in defense. But I just purred and closed my eyes, going still after a moment.

“Alvin, come on. M-”

“Shut up and enjoy this because I don’t like being the small one in the relationship.”

I kept my eyes shut as I spoke. A moment later, I felt his small fingers running through the tufts of styled fur on my head, ruining the messy faux hawk I naturally had, but I didn’t mind. I did like being the small one. I liked it very much. I hummed adorably and nuzzled my head into his leg more. I allowed his hand to help me drift off to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

**_(Simon)_ **

I smiled as I looked down at Alvin, who had fallen asleep on my lap and was snoring quietly. I continued to admire his sweet little face and those chubby cheeks. I gave in to my desire to pinch them and he groaned, frowning and moving his head away slightly. I couldn’t help but giggle.

“So cute,” I whispered, smiling even more.

“What was that, Simon?”

I gasped, my head turning to the door immediately where Theodore was standing, waiting for an answer to what I had said. I was a stuttering mess then.

“O-Oh, well, you see Theodore, I-I, um, didn’t say anything, um, important, so-”

“Why have you and Alvin been acting differently around each other? Why did you call him cute?” 

“N-No reason, Theo. D-Don’t worry about it, o-okay?”

He hummed thoughtfully to himself for a moment before gasping with a wide smile.

“Simon, do you like Alvin?!”

Alvin then groaned, slowly waking up. My tail was stiff with fear and embarrassment.

“Will you guys keep it down? I’m  _ trying  _ to sleep,” he muttered, rubbing his eyes. 

“Simon likes you, Alvin! He has a crush on you!” Theodore was jumping with joy. Alvin then groaned again. 

“Yeah, I know that already. What’s the-”

That’s when he shot up, realizing his mistake. He looked at me as if I were going to be able to help him.

“You guys are in love! This is amazing! This is such great news!” Theodore ran around the room with pure excitement. Alvin and I hopped out of bed and onto the floor, Alvin taking more time since he could only use his hind legs. We managed to get him to stop.

“Theodore, you cannot tell anybody under  _ any  _ circumstances,” Alvin said, holding his own cast as his arm ached slightly from the movement. 

“Yes, and why is this such a good thing, Theo?”

“Because it means you two won’t fight anymore!”

I bit my cheek, then shook my head. 

“It doesn’t mean we won’t fight, but it does mean that our relationship will change a little bit. This is new for both of us, and I guess it is for you, too. But you really can’t tell  _ anybody _ . Some people might not approve of it and we can’t risk anything, okay?”

“Yes! I won’t tell anybody, I promise!” He then ran downstairs with the happiest little squeal. Alvin and I looked at each other with a worried expression.

“This can’t be good,” I said. Alvin nodded and sunk down against the wall.

“We’re only a few days into this. This could go so wrong so fast, Si.”

**_(Alvin)_ **

I crawled back into bed, my tummy in knots. 

“So much for no more stress, huh?” Simon hopped up as well, sitting beside me. I simply nodded, putting a hand on my stomach in discomfort.

“It’s making me feel sick again.”

Simon then got a bit closer, moving my hand away and replacing it with his, rubbing gently and soothingly. I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile.

“Maybe we should enjoy it while we still can.” 

“Yeah, while we can.” 

A few weeks later, I was back to playing football like nothing ever happened. I had far more energy now that I had exactly what I wanted, and Theodore had yet to tell anybody about what was going on between Simon and me, which was just what we wanted. And tonight was my first game since the incident. I was absolutely killing it, knowing that if I did really well, I would get all the love in the world from my dear brother.

Because of how amazing I was, of course I won the game for us. While the other players congratulated everyone on the team and held their girls close, I caught a glimpse of my brothers running onto the field towards me, and I met them halfway. They tackled me to the faux grass, hugging me tight and almost wrestling me. We all laughed, along with some of the other players who saw us.  _ Yeah. This is perfect. _


	8. Chapter 8

_ “Simon, I  _ cannot  _ be in heat before hibernation,” I whined, feeling chills course through my body and many of them affecting me in ways it shouldn't have. He just chuckled. _

_ “I don’t know what to tell you, Al.” _

_ “It’s too uncomfortable! Help me!” _

_ “See you in a couple of weeks, Alvin.” _

I slowly opened my eyes for the first time in two weeks, my stomach growling. It was still night, which was unusual, but seeing the snow falling in front of my window forced my eyes closed again.

As we were chipmunks, we still went into semi-hibernation, where we would sleep for a couple of weeks to preserve energy, wake up to eat, then go back to sleep. It was my favorite time of the year, even though we missed some holiday traditions Dave had in the family. It was in our nature, so it was the only time I could sleep as long as I wanted without getting yelled at. I was always the first one asleep and the last one to wake up every year and every two weeks. Poor Theodore was always afraid of waking up during the apocalypse.

“Glad to see that I’m not the only one up now,” I heard Simon say drowsily from his bed. I opened my eyes just a bit to look at him. I yawned and turned on my back, nodding a little.

“I’m starved. What do you want to eat?”

“I don’t know. Let’s wait for Dave and Theo,” Simon said, hopping out of bed and into mine. “I’m sure Dave would love to eat breakfast with us for once. Plus, it’s Christmas Eve. We have to go to Aunt Jackie’s for dinner, so we need to actually be awake today.”

I groaned at the thought of having to stay awake all day. We all loved Aunt Jackie to death, but we were exhausted. Our natural cycle made us sleepy beyond belief, so it was going to be incredibly difficult to stay awake for more than a couple of hours. But waking up for Christmas morning would definitely be worth it. 

Simon slipped under the blankets beside me and I instinctively snuggled close to him. He allowed it, wrapping his arms and tail around me and I did the same. We were both able to fall back asleep until the sun rose over the horizon, the light falling directly on to Simon. He moved around a bit and groaned, the movement waking me and the sound waking Theodore. 

After a few minutes of adjusting to the light and trying to wake up a little, we all trudged downstairs in our nightshirts after using the bathroom, our eyes only half-open. Dave smiled brightly when he saw us from the dining room.

“Boys! Oh, I missed you guys so much. The house has been so quiet lately. It’s weird.”

We all gave him a big hug. He had prepared some breakfast for us, which we all scarfed down within seconds. After all, we hadn’t eaten in two weeks.

After that, we quickly got dressed and got in the car. Dave hurried us, knowing we wouldn’t be able to get ready in a couple hours when exhaustion hit us harder. Aunt Jackie’s was a four-hour drive away, so naturally, we all fell asleep within thirty minutes of being in the car, Theodore laying on me and me laying on Simon. We snored softly, holding onto each other as if we still lived in the forest and needed the warmth. Dave smiled at the sight of his three newly adopted sons sleeping soundly, cuddled up.

We all jumped awake when we heard Dave’s car door shut, all of us ready to fight or run from danger, something that was just in our nature. 

“Hey, boys. We’re here. Jackie will come out to get you.” Dave then went to the trunk to grab some gifts he had bought for her and Toby, and just as our heads began to sway back to sleep, Jackie was picking us up carefully, setting Simon and I down on one shoulder and Theodore on the other. Our eyes were barely open and we could hardly process what she was saying to us. Dave chuckled.

“Sorry, Jackie. Today is their first time waking up from their little hibernation. They’re pretty out of it. They’re supposed to be sleeping right now too, but they love Christmas too much to miss out.”

My head fell to Simon’s shoulder, his head falling on top of mine. Our breathing was slow, but we were still awake. Jackie giggled.

There were tons of family there, and it was our first Christmas with our legal family, so this was a big deal, and everyone was excited to see us despite our sleepy state, and we were happy to see them as well. We got tons of hugs and scratches on the head and back, which only put us to sleep faster. 

“Jackie, is it alright if I put the boys in the other room so they can at least lay down?” Dave asked after seeing us practically sleeping with our eyes open slightly.

“Of course!”

I woke up curled up to my brothers on a soft rocking chair, hearing Simon whispering my name with a tinge of annoyance.

“What do you want?” I muttered, bitter to have my sleep disturbed.

“You keep shivering and making weird sounds. Stop it.”

“I can’t help it, Simon,” I huffed, turning to face the other way. I knew what he meant when I felt a chill go down my spine and further down south.  _ Oh no…  _

“See? That! It’s obnoxious and it keeps waking me up.”

“Simon, I’m not trying to annoy you. I think I’m… going into heat or something.”

His eyes grew wide and he sat up. My own eyes were filled with concern.

“Chipmunks aren’t supposed to start heat until after hibernation. And you’ve never gone through it, have you?”

“No, but the girls have explained what it feels like and I can’t think of any other explanation for the chills. I feel weird. And really warm.” I snuck out from under the blanket. “My skin is boiling, I swear.”

“Wow. You’re basically going through puberty! This is amazing!”

I immediately rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. 

“Not puberty, and not amazing. I feel gross. Like, sexually gross. Like someone who’s had sex with someone they find incredibly unattractive or something.”

“Oh, Alvin, hush. You’ll have to deal with it until it goes away.”

I quickly shook my head, getting increasingly worried.

“I can’t just wait this out! Simon, this is so uncomfortable. It almost hurts down there.” I was whining now. “You’ve studied this. How do I get rid of it?”

“I don’t know, Alvin. I haven’t gone through it personally. In the wild, we would have to find a mate. But we’re not in the wild anymore so you’re on your own.”

“But you’re my mate! So help me!”

Thankfully, Theodore was asleep and everyone was in another room, but Simon still hushed me quickly.

“I don’t know how males would have sex. And no. I haven’t gone through heat before, which means my body isn’t mature enough for such an endeavor.”

“Si,  _ please _ ,” I begged. “Can’t I just take care of it myself?”

“No, it requires another’s contact.”

“You are absolutely no help.” I laid back down, frowning. Another shudder wracked through my body, making Simon chuckle. 

“Once you fall asleep, it’ll go away.”

“No, I was dreaming about it, too. It doesn’t just  _ go away _ .”

Simon muttered a little “yikes,” then turned away from me, curling up again and closing his eyes. I immediately yanked him onto his back, crawling on top of him. His eyes grew wide again as he stared up at me. He caught a smell of my pheromones, and within a few seconds, I caught some of his, which only increased my need for him even more.

“Do not make me drag you into a bathroom while our family listens from less than ten feet away.”

“Alvin! We’re supposed to be in hibernation!”

“And I’m not supposed to be in heat until spring, like all other chipmunks, but look where we are now.”

I could see him struggling to resist me, his eyes filling with lust as I stared down at him with determination. It would mess with his heat cycle, which had yet to begin, but it would end mine for the better. My paws rested on his chest, my mouth opening a bit as I panted, another chill making me more eager. 

“H-How about we g-go get some fresh air since you’re so w-warm?” Simon stuttered out, sitting up on his elbows. For a moment, I scowled.

“I need sex, not fucking fresh air. Are you ki-”

He shut me up by slamming his lips to mine, catching me off guard. I was eternally grateful that everyone was in another room. I closed my eyes after a moment, melting into his touch as his arms wrapped around my waist. He then pulled away after a moment.

“Just come outside with me. Please.”

And that’s when it hit me.

He was saying yes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so sweet. I didn't realize people were actually reading until I got a couple of comments wishing for me to continue. It makes me really happy to see you all wanting more, as I am a college student majoring in creative writing. For the record, I haven't written any more of it since I published it, but there is more to be published as this all was originally in a google doc, so I'll continue to publish those for you. That doesn't mean that after it's all published I won't continue writing it, though! But I will probably start posting an Alvin x Brittany one here soon that is much longer and that I have a higher interest in at the moment, so look forward to that one, if it's your thing!  
> Anyways. thank you guys so much! I really appreciate the support!

Our size made it easy for us to hop out unnoticed, making our way out an open window and into the backyard. I was actually happy to be outside, as it helped me cool down just enough to help me stop panting. I took a deep breath and put my hands in my pocket, looking up at the dark grey sky. It was beginning to snow by the looks of the very small flakes coming down, along with the very light dusting on the ground and in the grass. I felt Simon gently grab my arm, pulling my hand out of my pocket and tugging me towards some bushes. I could feel him shaking a little in what I assumed to be fear or excitement, but it could have been from the cold as well. This worried me a bit and I spoke up once we were in a bush and against a fence.  
“Si, are you okay?”  
“Just a little chilly. And maybe a bit worried.”  
I frowned and grabbed his hoodie with one paw, pulling him up against me. His shaking stopped almost instantly when I smiled lovingly up at him.  
“What are you so worried about, Si?”  
“I don’t know. Everything? It’s just…” He took a deep breath, looking away from me. “I’m afraid of hurting you.”  
I froze, then let go.  
“Wait wait wait, why are you assuming that I would be the bottom?”  
“Because you’re the one in heat and I’m not about to explore when my body isn’t exactly looking to.”  
I growled, crossing my arms and looking away. He was definitely right, but that didn’t make me let up. He then rolled his eyes.  
“Or you can go lay back down with Theodore and just try to deal. But we only have maybe an hour before we’ll get too tired to do anything, so-”   
I then yanked him down a bit, kissing him softly. I heard him sigh a bit.   
“Okay. Fine. Maybe it won’t be too bad.”  
“It won’t be. Don’t worry.”

I started to realize a few minutes into preparing me that he had actually done his research. It was as if he had done it before, and hearing the little noises he was drawing from me, he became a lot less scared to take it up a level. The second he had started touching me, I felt all the discomfort disappear as if it had never happened. Along with that, I was a lot more sensitive.  
“I’ve never seen you like this, Al,” he said with a giggle. I looked up at him, as I was laying on my back against the fence with him hovering over me. I glared.  
“Shut it, Simon. We’re never speaking of this ever again, and-” I suddenly squeezed my eyes shut and gasped sharply when he curled his fingers with a smirk.   
“There it is.”  
I kicked him with my hind leg with a fake glare. Asshole… 

But he was right. I had never been so vulnerable than I had been in that moment, and he took advantage of that, stopping when I was close and making me beg. In a way it was hot, but in another way, it made me want to slap him, which is exactly why he did it. For being a totally shy nerd, he was very confident in his ability to keep me begging for more. And for it being so unnatural, it felt completely natural. It was when we got to the real thing that he started to lose it a little, falling quiet other than the occasional moan and shaky breath, whereas I was whimpering and gasping into his shoulder almost constantly. Neither of us had felt something like it, nor had we ever been more attracted to each other. Despite the cold, we were completely warm. We had never been happier.

We laid there together, breathing softly and collecting ourselves for a few minutes. Both of us were starting to feel the exhaustion kicking in, but we didn’t want to move yet. Especially me, since my lower back was beginning to ache.   
“Hey, Alvin?”  
I looked at him, tilting my head. He leaned forward, nuzzling his nose against mine lovingly.  
“I love you.”  
My heart stopped then. I knew what he meant, and it filled me with warmth, which showed when my whiskers twitched as I kept my eyes up on him. He looked a bit nervous saying it for the first time with this context, but I wrapped my arms tight around him and buried my face in his chest. He had absolutely no idea how long I had been wanting to hear that come from him so genuinely.  
“You promise?” I mumbled into his chest, to which he nodded. I smiled wide and replied with a muffled “I love you, too.”


	10. Chapter 10

We made our way back inside before anyone noticed we were gone and before we started to fall asleep. I had to use extra support with my tail due to the new pain I was feeling, but I was glad to have that over the discomfort I had felt being in heat. I felt amazing now. Beyond amazing, actually.  
Without a word to each other or to anybody else, we curled back up on the chair with Theodore, getting comfortable. I looked over at Simon, who was already beginning to doze off. I leaned up and kissed his cheek before turning the other way. I knew he was smiling before we both dozed off.

Finally, we were beginning to wake up from our last semi-hibernation. I was always the last to wake up, so opening up to the feeling of Simon’s fingers in my hair was wonderful and calming. I groaned softly, my eyes fluttering open to meet his. He smiled warmly down at me.  
“Morning, sleepyhead.”  
“I’m not done sleeping,” I muttered, closing my eyes again and sighing. Despite being woken up so gently and lovingly, I was going to be grumpy. I always was but he knew that.  
“Nope. You need a shower and you need to eat. Besides, Dave wants to take us out for a while since it’s our real first day back.”  
“Just carry me then if you’re so persistent that I wake up.”  
Although I meant it in a hypothetical sense, I didn’t expect him to take it so seriously and take a deep breath as he lifted me up. My eyes shot open and I let out a little squeak in surprise, falling from his arms and onto the floor when I squirmed suddenly. I heard him laughing. I shook my head and looked up at him, my ears back and a devilish smirk on my face.  
“Oh, it is on, Seville.”  
I then leaped on top of him, wrestling him into the pillows. Both of us were laughing as I pushed him into the mattress until Dave came in, smiling a little even though we were rough-housing. I think he was just happy that the house wasn’t so quiet and lonely anymore.  
“Take it easy, fellas.”  
We pulled apart, breathing heavily with little smiles on our faces, making our cheeks a bit chubbier. I was still in Simon’s lap, but I had been winning anyway.  
“I’m happy you’re up, Alvin. How about you go clean up and I’ll take you boys out?”  
I nodded, still grinning. He left the room and I looked back at Simon. Theodore was downstairs probably eating, so we had the room to ourselves.  
“See? I knew I could get you to wake up,” Simon said with a grin, his hands naturally coming to rest on my hips. I just scoffed and rolled my eyes.  
“Yeah, but I still kicked your ass.”  
“By shoving my head in a pillow? Please, I could do a lot worse.”  
“Then do it, why don’t you.”  
I had my arms crossed, but I wasn’t ready when he grabbed them and pinned me to the bed. I immediately caved in the second he had me wrapped around his finger.  
“Okay! You win!”  
He laughed and let go, hopping off my bed. I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. Wow… 

Dave ended up taking us to an indoor waterpark after very persistent begging and whining from Theodore and I and we knew that he soon wished he had another two weeks of silence, but the hibernation season was over, so it was back to the grind. Simon, Theodore and I changed into our swim trunks in the backseat, though it didn’t really matter since we were covered in fur. But because we were international stars, we did need to cover up to avoid confrontation by crazy fans. Dave headed in with Theodore on his shoulder while Simon and I hopped on all fours to keep up. Of course, Theo wanted to go on the lazy river, so I ran off to find the fast rides. To my surprise, Simon followed. When I asked, he shrugged.  
“The science on the more intense rides is interesting to me. The lazy river is easy to understand, and the physics on some of these rides-”  
“I’m gonna have to stop you right there,” I said, pressing a finger to his lips. “The science behind it makes it so much less exciting and I can’t be seen retaining information and becoming,” I fake gagged. “Smart.”  
Simon rolled his eyes, but didn’t say another word about the science of the rides, which I was grateful for. We walked around and got in line for one of the bigger rides. I kept teasing him as he studied the ride and sometimes the map to see where we could go next.   
“Oooh, Alvin,” I teased with a slightly lower voice, getting in between him and the park map. “We should go study the line at this ride. It will tell us sooo much more about the ride’s quantum mechanics and cool stuff like that. Let’s go-”  
He then pressed his lips to mine, despite being in broad daylight and surrounded by people. It surprised me to my core and I pulled away quickly, faking disgust.  
“Ack, Simon! Gross!”  
“It got you to shut up, didn’t it?” He was grinning like the little sneak he was. I crossed my arms and glared at him.   
“Not cool, bro.”  
“I know.”

A couple of hours went by with Simon and I going on the more exciting rides by ourselves, running into Dave and Theodore a few times. We went to the wave pool when Simon started to feel a little sick from some of the more fast-paced rides to relax a bit and just enjoy the water. I kept messing with him, acting all cute to make him want to kiss me, but unable to, as we had actually met a couple of fans who had their eyes on us most of the time.   
“I look good in these swim trunks, don’t I, Simon?” I grinned. “Red does suit me.”  
“Yes, Alvin. I know.”  
“I just can’t wait to get home and change, though. Hey, mind if I wear one of your hoodies? They’re bigger and cozier than mine.”  
I saw his tail stiffen in the water and saw his pupils dilate when he thought of me in his clothes, and I smirked. His expression then changed and he grabbed me by the elbow, yanking me out of the water. I was caught by surprise and tried to pull back, mildly afraid that I had accidentally pissed him off.  
“Si, let go, I was just joking.”  
“I know you were but I don’t care.”


	11. Chapter 11

He dragged me into the locker room and into a stall, pushing me up against the wall with a scowl.  
“Would you just… Just…”  
He then growled and forced his lips on mine, making me melt a little. I still kept my guard up in case he was about to wrestle me to the ground, but he just pushed me more into the wall with one hand. He was being uncharacteristically rough, though I didn’t quite understand why. I knew that I drove him crazy, of course. Everybody knew that. I just didn’t know why the hoodie comment is what pushed him off the edge.  
“Stop making me want you so badly when we’re in public,” Simon breathed, pulling away just a bit. “It isn’t fair. I have less control than ever before and you’re taking advantage of it.”  
“I was just teasing, Si.” I panted lightly, my eyes up on his. “I’m not trying to do anything. Honest.”  
He growled again, which was obviously hot, and kissed me forcefully once more. I didn’t complain, my hands on his chest. I then felt one of his hands go down, untying the string on my trunks. That’s when I stopped him.  
“What the hell are you-”  
“Just let me. Please.”  
The look in his eyes gave it away and I had to hold back a laugh.  
“Oh my God! You’re in heat!”  
“It’s spring now, Alvin. This shouldn’t come as a surprise.”  
“You could have said something!” I laughed, but not loudly. “I would’ve brought you here a lot earlier instead of being dragged against my will.”  
“Will you shut up and just let me take care of this?” He glanced downward briefly, so I grinned.  
“Fine. But this time, I’m in charge.”

“Okay, I see why you enjoyed that the first time,” Simon said quietly as we left the locker room after washing up a bit. I smirked. “Did you just copy what I did?”  
“Sort of, but I tried my own thing to see what would happen. Why? Was it good?”  
“Very.”  
We both smiled and headed back to the wave pool, where Dave and Theodore were playing in the shallow end. Theodore’s eyes lit up when he saw us and he immediately ran over.  
“You’re here! Dave and I want to have a chicken fight! Want to join?”  
I raised an eyebrow. “Two male chipmunks versus a grown male human? I don’t think that’s going to work. Even if you joined our side, which would defeat the purpose of the game.”  
“Okay, well what about volleyball?”  
I thought for a moment, then nodded.   
“Yeah, actually. That works.”

We were met with an unpleasant surprise when returning from the waterpark, though Theodore was excited about it. The girls were sitting on the couch, waiting for our return. Simon and I stopped in our tracks, sharing a look of fear. Theodore laughed and ran to Eleanor while we calmly went up to them. Brittany hopped down, crossing her arms and looking at me with a quizzical look.   
“What’s the princess looking to destroy in my life this time?” I questioned with a slight grin. She simply rolled her eyes and grabbed me by a sleeve.   
“We need to talk. Upstairs. Alone.”  
Although I felt myself becoming a bit nervous, I nodded. I briefly glanced at Simon, then went upstairs to my room with her. She made sure the pet door was locked, then turned to me.  
“What’s going on with you? You’ve been very uninterested in me lately.”  
“Not everybody finds you as worthy of attention as you find yourself. I just have other things to do,” I mumbled. Like Simon…   
“Likely story. So, who are you dating?”  
“Jeez, Britt. Nobody. It’s none of your business, anyways. It’s not like we’re married.”  
“Alvin, please tell me,” she said, now tearfully. “I deserve to know.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m in love with you. I always have been, and I’ve made that clear, as much as you also make me want to barf.”  
This was exactly what I was afraid of and I looked away with a sigh.   
“Britt, honestly, I’m flattered. And I think you’re very pretty and all that cheesy stuff, but I’m not interested. I kind of have someone else I’m into.”  
She looked like she was about to burst into a screaming fit, but I could understand why. I would be pretty upset as well, but she kept it together for the most part.  
“Well, I deserve to know who it is at least.”  
“No, Britt,” I shook my head. “That’s something I’m not comfortable sharing with you. I’m not obligated to tell you something like that. Besides, that’s something that should be between me and my partner, if I had one.”  
She was speechless, but not in surprise. She just didn’t know what else to say, and with the anger in her eyes, I had my guard up in case she decided to tackle me or something. Not that she really could. We were close to the same size, yes, but being a male, I had more protectiveness in my nature, especially when it came to protecting myself. Loneliness was also in a chipmunk’s nature, which is what made my brothers and I so special.  
After a minute of silence, she took a deep, shaky breath.  
“I think that it’s best you and I don’t perform together for the time being,” she mumbled. “I need to collect myself.”  
Though I felt that was a bit selfish, since that meant her and her sisters wouldn’t be performing with me or my brothers, I nodded and watched her leave through the window. I then slowly made my way over to the floor beside the stairs, sitting down with my legs hanging off the edge of the floor. I watched Simon and Jeanette talking, noticing her sharing Brittany’s somewhat brokenhearted look. Simon seemed a bit sad talking to her as well, but I knew why, as him and I were also sharing the same expression. I assumed Eleanor and Theodore were in the kitchen together. Nothing bad would ever happen to them, that was for sure.   
After a few minutes, Jeanette hopped off the couch and left through the front door. Simon sighed, his tail curling up around him. He then looked up at me and I gave him a small, sad smile, which he returned before also crawling off the couch. I stayed still as he made his way upstairs to sit beside me. I kept my eyes on him, waiting for him to speak, but he never did. I reached out, linking one finger with his. Simon smiled just slightly and I felt him tug at it gently.  
“What was Jeanette talking to you about?”  
“She’s in love with me apparently,” he said with a sigh. “So it’s a bit complicated. What about Brittany?”  
“Ditto.”  
We kept our eyes down at the empty living room, listening to Eleanor and Theodore giggling in the kitchen. After a few minutes of moping in silence, I let go of his hand and stood.  
“Let’s go do something fun instead of being miserable. Come on.”  
“Huh?” He looked up at me with confusion. “What do you have in mind?”  
I just shrugged with a smile.  
“Let’s just see where we go.”


	12. Chapter 12

We did find a way to entertain ourselves, and not in a weird or sexual way. Simon found some LED string lights and used his cool science-y abilities to change the color to red. I then hung them up inside our little teepee. He grabbed pillows and blankets while I found something scary to watch on my laptop. As it was my laptop, it wasn’t hard to find something frightening.   
We both crawled into the teepee. With the size of it, we had to snuggle up, which wasn’t something we were regretting. I refused to be the tiny one, especially after I got to take more control earlier that day, so I had my arm around him instead. We did spend a good amount of time watching the movie, but we were interrupted by the unpleasant sound of Eleanor’s voice yelling at us. We both groaned and slowly crawled out of the tent, looking at her with annoyance.   
“What do you want?”  
“I just got a text from Jeanette and Brittany that said that we won’t be going on tour with you guys because they were rejected. Care to explain?”  
“Why are we being put under interrogation? We did nothing wrong,” Simon folded his arms. “They confessed that they had a crush on us and we calmly told them that we didn’t feel the same way, or that we used to feel the same way. Why are we in trouble?”  
“You made them cry!”  
I then stepped into the conversation defensively.  
“So? What were we supposed to do? Fake being in love with them to spare their poor little girl feelings? Rejection happens!”  
“You could’ve let them down more gently!”  
Theodore joined us, looking right at Eleanor.  
“Ellie, don’t be mad at them. They didn’t want to cheat on each other, since it’s bad to.”  
Simon and I completely froze up, staring at Theodore, who was now realizing his gargantuan mistake. He mumbled a nervous “whoops” and looked down at the floor. Eleanor’s own eyes were wide.  
“I’m sorry, what?”  
“Theodore!”  
“I’m sorry! I tell Eleanore everything! It just slipped out!”  
“Why didn’t you say something? How long has this been going on?”  
“What do you mean why? Isn’t it obvious?” I raised an eyebrow. I was humiliated, but I did my best to stand my ground.  
“We’re chipmunks, Alvin. If we were human, this would be a whole different story, but we’re animals. We were wild animals. Your biological relationship to each other means nothing.”  
Both Simon and I seemed to relax a little at that response, but I was still a bit defensive just in case. Eleanor noticed and sighed.  
“Look, your secret is safe with me. But I think you guys should tell Jeanette and Brittany. Not now, but soon. You’ll feel better.”  
I scoffed and looked back at Simon.  
“Yeah, I’m sure we’ll feel so much better.”  
Eleanore punched my arm and I hissed at her.   
“I’ll keep him in check, too,” she said, tilting her head towards Theodore, who still looked guilty. We both simply nodded as she took his hand and left the room. I heard Simon groan loudly and hop into his bed, shoving his face into the pillow. I joined him on the bed, my eyes on him.  
“That was humiliating,” he muttered, the words muffled. “I didn’t want anybody to know.”  
“At least she took it well.”  
“That isn’t the point, Alvin!”  
His snap made my heart drop and I glared, getting off the bed.   
“I’ll be downstairs,” I mumbled bitterly before turning and leaving the room. Jerk…

It was family game night, so after dinner, we logged into an app with our phones that would connect to a game on the television. I was sat on the red chair beside Theodore, a small blanket on my lap as I watched the game begin with a blank expression. Simon and I hadn’t spoken since he had snapped at me. It’s not that he hadn’t done so before, but I had been trying to help him, and it had felt so genuine that I was almost afraid of him. I wasn’t of course, I just felt weird around him. Simon was sitting next to Dave on the couch, but I could feel his eyes on me from time-to-time. I simply ignored him.  
After a couple of short games, Dave stood to get us all something sweet. Theodore hummed, delighted. I glanced at him, but still had no expression. I sighed softly, leaning my head in the palm of my hand as I scrolled through some posts, barely paying attention to what I was leaving likes on. I then heard whispering beside me.   
“Theo, can you switch spots with me? I need to talk to Alvin.”  
I then felt Theodore hop down, going over to Simon’s spot on the couch while Simon sat beside me. He didn’t touch me, knowing that I would’ve pulled away sharply if he did.  
“Alvin?”  
I didn’t respond. You going to snap at me again?  
“I’m sorry. I was worried about people finding out and I wasn’t listening to you. You were right, by the way. We got lucky with her response.”  
I then tapped the power button and turned my head to look at him. He was looking down, playing with his hands nervously. I then smiled. Of course it wasn’t that big of a deal, so a simple apology was completely fine. I snuck under his arm, wrapping both of mine around his waist and snuggling my head into his chest lovingly. I heard Theodore let out a little “awe” as Simon put his arm around me with more purpose. He kissed the top of my head right before Dave came back with three small bowls of ice cream in hand for each of us. We thanked him and continued our game, Simon and I remaining close, but not close enough to be questioned. I slipped my hand into his under the blanket and I felt him grip it gently.  
After about an hour of playing, Dave clapped his hands twice.  
“Alright boys, go brush your teeth and I’ll start a bath.”  
Theodore was the only one who whined for one more scoop of ice cream before bed while Simon and I ran upstairs to brush our teeth.   
“I win!” I called as I stood on the stool in front of the sink, grabbing my red toothbrush first.  
“Oh come on, Alvin! It’s not fair!”  
“It’s not? Last I checked, you’re taller. You should technically be faster.”  
“But I don’t play sports!”  
“Not my problem,” I said with a smirk, then hopped down as I brushed my teeth. Dave came in with Theodore on his shoulder, who jumped down as he sat down at the edge of the tub, running the water. I jumped up on the edge to feel the water, guiding him to the perfect temperature. I always liked the water really warm, and since I was the oldest, I got to make the decision. I gave Dave the thumbs-up and he helped Theodore get undressed after he finished brushing his teeth. Simon and I got ourselves undressed. Of course, the youngest got in first. Then Simon. They looked at me fearfully when I stood up on the edge. Dave and my brothers all begged me not to, but I did it anyways.  
“CANNONBALL!!!” I jumped in, getting them all wet.  
“Alvin!”  
I came up, rubbing the water from my eyes and laughing. Dave let out an exasperated sigh and left to lay out our pajamas.

“Come on, guys! Play Sunken Ships with me!”   
“Yeah, Alvin, let’s just play with Theodore until Dave gets back.”  
I opened my eyes and looked at them both as if they were absolutely insane.  
“Me? Play? Oh no. No, no, no. Right now, I am chilling in the jacuzzi with Beyonce and Adam Levigne on a yacht and waiting for my virgin Pina Colada to arrive.” I put my hands behind my head and relaxed against the wall, closing my eyes again. Simon rolled his eyes.  
“So you’re on a yacht with Beyonce and Adam, but you still won’t drink alcohol.”  
“I would rather be sober when I finally woo Britney Spears.”  
“She’s married, Alvin.”  
“And I’m taken. Your point?”  
“Do we at least get to go with you in this fantasy?”  
“You guys will just slow me down.” I sighed, content. They knew I was just kidding, but they still seemed peeved, which was exactly what I was going for. I grinned until I felt a hand on my thigh, creeping upward. It was hidden in the bubbles, but I knew exactly who it was. I immediately jumped out of the water entirely, standing on the faucet on all fours so as to not slip.  
“Simon!”  
Both him and Theodore were laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

“Alright, boys. You know the drill. Close the curtain and shake, then you can come out. Alvin, you first.”  
Dave stood on the other side of the curtain with my red and yellow towel at the ready while Simon and Theodore closed the curtain and covered their faces to not get any water in their eyes. I shook myself free of the water, flicking my little feet before hopping out from behind the curtain and into Dave’s arms. He wrapped me up, then set me to the side. Simon and Theodore did the same, then led us to bed.  
He helped Theodore into his pajamas again while Simon and I handled it ourselves and climbed into bed. Theodore did the same shortly after, and Dave headed off to bed. Theodore was asleep within five minutes, and Simon followed soon after. I took that chance to hop over to Simon’s bed and curl up under the sheets. I was the only one awake. I didn’t intend on sleeping, either. Not that I could if I wanted to.  
I had checked a text from my teacher early in the morning, but I hadn’t said anything to Simon or Theodore. Dave probably knew, but as it had been our first day back from hibernation, he didn’t bring it up.  
Mrs. Smith was likely going to have to keep me back a year, and nobody wanted to see that happen, not just for my sake, but for Simon and Theodore, too. We were inseparable, so seeing us become separated was going to be a major trainwreck. I just stared at the wall as Simon slept peacefully in my arms. I knew that Theodore would freak out considering I was the one to protect him when someone picked on him. I wasn’t so sure about Simon, however. He probably knew that this was going to happen, but he would still be upset for sure. Not having me in class was like taking the fun out of a swing set. You’re just there doing nothing and feeling nothing.   
I took a deep breath.   
I would have to study my ass off. 

Unfortunately, it was hard to focus on anything two months later while preparing to go on tour without the Chipettes, along with doing local shows quite often. Our tour was beginning in our home city, and tonight was the night. Rather than studying, I was running my fingers through my hair and preparing myself for the show.   
Simon and Theodore were warming up, trying to get a certain harmony and failing. I chimed in, demonstrating what note Theodore needed to sing. Despite being pretty dumb overall, I had an ear for music and knew what I was doing.  
Dave walked in a few minutes later, a piece of paper in hand.  
“Boys, can I talk to Alvin alone please?”  
Simon looked at me, wondering what I had done now, and left with Theodore under his arm. I sighed softly and sat down on a small jewelry box, knowing exactly what he was going to say. He put the paper down on the table, sighing as well.  
“You haven’t told your brothers, have you?”  
“I don’t want them to know. I know that they’ll find out eventually, but I still just don’t want them to know. I feel so stupid.”  
“Alvin, you did your best to fix this. It’s alright. They don’t think you’re stupid at all. You’re smart in your own way.” He put a hand on my arm. “Besides, it’s been a rough year, what with you going to the hospital and such. Hibernation didn’t make it any easier, and Simon told me about your… development, to say the least.”  
“Wait, what?” My head perked up then as I looked at him. He sighed again.  
“You started your heat cycle. I know that’s rough.”  
“He told you?!” I stood. “Why would he tell you that?!”  
“Alvin, please. He wanted to make sure I knew to keep an eye out for any changes in your behavior so I could take it easy on you. He had good intentions, and it’s normal, so there’s no need to keep it from me.”  
I huffed and sat down again, crossing my arms. I’ll kill him, I swear…   
“But that isn’t the point. You did your best to fix it and I’m proud of you for that. Repeating the school year isn’t the end of the world, so just focus on what makes you happy for now, okay?”  
I could only nod as I was mortified that Dave now knew such a personal thing about my body. I didn’t even want my brothers to know, but I couldn’t control that.  
Simon and Theodore entered the room again after Dave had left.  
“We’re on in three minutes. Let’s go,” said Theodore with a bright smile. I took a deep breath and nodded, hopping off the table to go on stage with them. Simon grabbed my hand before I stepped out of the room.  
“What’s going on?”  
“Don’t worry about it,” I mumbled, pulling my arm away. “You’ll find out soon enough. I just don’t want to talk about it yet.”  
That didn’t seem to put his mind at ease, which wasn’t the point anyways, but he didn’t say another word about it.

“I swear, you seemed a lot less energetic up there, Alvin,” Theodore said, continuing to question me as we walked back to our dressing room to get ready to go. I just grunted, a little more peeved with each additional question. Simon put a hand on my shoulder to keep me from wanting to murder anybody, but it didn’t help. I shrugged him off. And as if it couldn’t get any worse, the Chipettes began to approach us backstage.  
“Ah, nuts,” I muttered. Simon nudged me to shut me up. Surprisingly, Jeanette and Brittany looked sympathetic and had their eyes on Simon and I. Eleanor took Theodore away to allow us to all talk in private. I stepped forward a bit, my hands in my pockets and my weight shifted to one foot.   
“So, what brings you two here? I thought you two hated our guts for not wanting to go out with you.”  
“We don’t hate you guys,” Jeanette said, smiling. “We love you guys. Always will. We just…”  
“We didn’t realize the position you two were in, though you didn’t exactly say anything,” Brittany chimed in. I looked back at Simon, who shared the same mildly confused expression as me.  
“What exactly are you referring to, Britt?”  
“We didn’t realize that you two were a thing.”  
Our eyes went wide and I tensed up.  
“Eleanor promised she wouldn’t-”  
“She’s just as bad as Theodore, Alvin.” Brittany rolled her eyes. “Anyways, we were upset at first. Jeanette and I were a total mess. But, I guess we kind of bonded from that and-”  
“Wait wait wait, don’t tell me that you two-”  
“Yes, Simon,” Brittany looked at Jeanette briefly. “It’s only been about a month.” I was too shocked to speak.   
“You can close your mouth, Alvin,” Brittany said. “It’s not that we don’t have feelings for you two anymore. Honestly, I think we’ll always find something in you guys, though I don’t know why I had to like Alvin, of all people. We just found something in each other, I suppose.”  
“Ha! You hear that, Si?” I elbowed Simon’s arm with a grin. “Britt thinks I’m cute!”  
“Uh, so do I. What’s your point?”  
“You’ve got competition!”  
All three of them groaned while I laughed.  
“We just wanted to apologize. Also, Ellie won a little baking competition that gives her and her family a free trip to the movies, so we wanted to see if you’d like to come with,” Jeanette said. Simon and I nodded immediately. After a concert like that, we wanted a chance to relax.


	14. Chapter 14

Dave dropped us off at the theater, giving Theodore some cash for snacks. Brittany and Jeanette walked in hand-in-hand, which was quite normal considering they were girls. I groaned watching them.  
“Why can’t we do that?”  
“We’re males, we’re brothers, we’re in public, need I go on?”  
“What? You’re too scared to hold my hand in public but you can kiss me when I won’t shut my mouth?” Simon then let out a loud sigh, then gripped my hand. I smirked and laced our fingers. “I always win.”  
“And if anyone sees us, you’re dead.”  
I nuzzled my head into his shoulder briefly with an innocent smile on my face.

The movie was just a chance for everyone to be themselves, which we didn’t get to do often in public due to paparazzi and such. For the most part, Dave got them to leave us alone, but on occasion, they would return. But in a darkened theater, it was just us. Theodore and Eleanor were curled up on one chair, Brittany and Jeanette on another, and of course, I was with Simon. I kept messing with him, attempting to distract him. The movie wasn’t that interesting to me, so I was causing trouble to make it interesting.  
“Simon,” I whispered, dragging out his name. “Pay attention to me.”  
“Shut up.”  
I let out a little whine that sounded more like a moan. Though it was unintentional, his right ear twitched and he tensed up. I laid on my back, pushing my head into his lap.   
“Love meee, Si.”  
“I do love you but I’m about one more peep away from kicking your ass.”  
I paused for a moment with a smirk. “Peep.”  
“What’s that?” He looked down at me with a fire in his eyes that was now familiar to me.  
“Peep peep.”  
He then grabbed me by the collar of my hoodie, yanking me up forcefully and slamming his lips to mine. His tongue fought mine only a second later and I let out a quiet squeak. My back leg twitched as a certain pleasure made its way down south. I pulled away to say something about it but he was already getting off the chair with my sleeve in his fist.  
“Where are you guys going?” Brittany perked her head up from Jeanette’s shoulder. I only had time to shrug with a little chuckle as Simon dragged me away without even looking back.

“We are approximately four months away from our next heat cycle. Can you act like a whore then or do you have to get on my nerves now?” Simon whispered, his hot breath hitting my neck. I was panting slightly from the close contact of him pinning me to the wall of a bathroom stall.   
“I have my needs, Si,” I breathed, my hands on his shoulders.   
“And one of them is to annoy the fuck out of me until I fuck it out of you, isn’t it?”  
“Pretty much.” I chuckled nervously. I never knew how much of a bottom I was until he started taking over, and I was certainly not complaining.  
He dove right back in and began lifting my hoodie up over my head. I obeyed quickly, knowing that he wouldn’t be taking anymore of my shit without getting some revenge.   
With my hoodie on the floor and my back to the wall, I knew I was done for.

Simon chuckled while he held me up, my hand on my forehead as I breathed heavily.  
“Don’t have an attack.”  
“Don’t fuck me so hard, and maybe I won’t,” I retaliated breathlessly, the whole room spinning like a teacup ride. “God, that was good.”  
“I can tell. Get your clothes back on. We need to get back to the movie.”  
I did as he said after sitting for a minute to wait for the room to stop moving. It did eventually. Usually, I would be concerned, but we hadn’t done anything in weeks, so I wasn’t surprised that it was so intense. He got dressed as well and we headed back to our theater. The movie was nearing the end so Jeanette filled us in quickly. She then asked where we were and Simon tensed up.  
“We were… Uh…”  
“We just had to pee, Jeanette. Don’t worry.”  
I grabbed Simon’s sleeve and pulled him up into the chair with me, both of us sitting down again. Typically, the scent of arousal would stick but we had washed up well enough to mask the scent until we got home to take a proper bath. Theodore, who was much more familiar with the scent than the girls were, smirked at us. I simply rolled my eyes.  
“Where’s the soda? I need a drink ASAP,” I whispered after getting settled back down with Simon. He pointed at the drink and I hopped up on the arm rest, then onto the lid of the extra large cup. I sat there, taking a long drink, then joined Simon once again.  
“We both need a shower when we get home,” he whispered, to which I nodded.  
“Yes. Yes we do.”


	15. Chapter 15

During our tour, we would have certain days designated for rest. Because we had settled our problems with the girls, they decided to come with us after all. We were halfway through our lunch on one of those days in New York City when I finally decided to come clean. Dave was there to help explain if needed. I cleared my throat, setting my fork down.  
“Hey, I have something I need to tell you all. This might be surprising, it might not.”   
Everyone looked at me as I stood up on my chair, not that it did much for me. I just felt more in control if I were standing. I took a deep breath. Simon looked worried and defensive, probably thinking I was going to come out as gay or bi or whatever I was. I hadn’t thought about it enough and I didn’t care to. I let out the air in my lungs and came out with it.  
“Miss Smith told me a while back that if I didn’t get my grades up by finals of semester one, I would be held back. I would stay up after Theodore and Simon went to bed and I spent every moment I had alone to study and work on my school work because I didn’t want to be left behind, but… I didn’t get there, so… I won’t be moving with you guys this coming year.”  
Silence fell upon everyone. My eyes met Simon’s, but I was shocked. He looked pissed. Uh…  
“Dave, I’m going to take a walk around the block,” Simon muttered, hopping out of his chair. After he walked away, I went after him without another word. I followed him down the street.  
“Simon, why are you so angry?”  
“Leave me alone, Alvin.”  
“No, talk to me!” I ran up, walking beside him. He had his head down and his jaw was tense. My heart was sinking with every second of the silent treatment he gave me. So, I resorted to being annoying to get his attention.  
I poked his arm repeatedly, saying his name over and over until he yanked me into an alleyway.  
“How could you, Alvin?!”  
“How could I what? I did everything I possibly could! I spent hours after you fell asleep just studying and studying. When you went away during weekends to hang out with friends or work on stuff at school, I spent my time with Dave working my ass off to pass! I was falling asleep in class because I was too busy working on everything at night when you were asleep so you wouldn’t worry about what I was going through! Why the fuck are you blaming this on me?!”  
“Because if you had just listened to me at the beginning of the year and did your homework regularly, this could’ve been avoided! Why didn’t you just listen to me for once?!”  
“I don’t get how this is my fucking fault! I did everything I could to fix it and yet here we are,” I raised my arms for emphasis. “On tour in New York fighting in an alleyway because I decided to give you a heads-up that I wouldn’t be with you guys next year in class. It’s not like I’m being sent to military school! I’m not a total delinquent!”   
“You know how the other guys in our classes are! Theodore and I can’t protect ourselves because you have a certain reputation that keeps them away most of the time! What’s going to happen to us?!”  
“You seriously think I wasn’t thinking about that when I was studying and doing whatever I could to stay with you guys?!”  
Sure, all of our fights were bad, but a lot of them never really mattered. This was a big deal and I could tell he was genuinely infuriated with me. I had never seen him so pissed before. Then, he said something I never thought would leave his mouth.  
“I can’t believe I was cursed enough to have you as a brother.”  
I felt my heart shatter and I stared at him with disbelief, tears beginning to form in the corners of my eyes. I closed my mouth, which had opened in surprise, and held my chin high.  
“Fine. Then this whole… whatever we had? Consider it over.” I turned, going back to the restaurant. Simon stayed there, his arms crossed and his eyes down.

“Alvin, what’s wrong?” Brittany immediately hopped off her chair when she saw me approach with tears rolling down my cheeks and the fur around my eyes wet. My nose twitched as I held back more tears. The others did the same, hopping down and surrounding me. “Where’s Simon?”  
“He hates me. Just leave it alone, guys,” I muttered. Their ears dropped and Brittany was the first to wrap her arms around me, soon followed by Theodore and the rest. I closed my eyes, sniffling quietly into Brittany’s shoulder. Dave then sighed.   
“Let’s wait for Simon to get back, then we’ll go back to the hotel for a while. We’ll work through this, Alvin.”  
I didn’t respond. I didn’t eat the rest of my food and I sat with Brittany the rest of lunch. We spoke nothing more of my news, especially when Simon returned. He sat alone, as I had been sharing a seat with him before. He wouldn’t even look at me.

Back at the hotel, Dave set off to run some errands for the concert and entrusted us to be alone in the hotel room for a few hours. He left us with some pizza money before leaving, which Theodore was quick to order despite having just eaten. There were two beds for all seven of us, one for Dave and one for us. There was also a couch, which I planned on taking for the night. I wasn’t about to sleep beside my now ex… boyfriend? I wasn’t sure what to call him. Either way, it was too fresh. I couldn’t do it.  
Brittany came over a while later and sat beside me, her hand on my back.  
“Alvin, please try not to worry. You’ll make up. Jeanette and I fight all the time.”  
“I told him it was over, Britt. He told me he was cursed to have a brother like me, so I told him whatever we had was done.”  
Her eyes went wide and she stood up on the couch beside me. “Simon fucking Seville, what the fuck did you say to him?!” She looked over and glared at him, to which he glared back a little. But I could see it in his eyes. He was just as heartbroken as me.  
“I told him whatever he needed to hear.”  
“Bullshit! Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit!”   
Everyone’s eyes were wide hearing her stand up for me so aggressively. My heart melted a little. Maybe dating her wouldn’t be such a bad thing…  
“He failed all his classes when he had plenty of opportunities to fix it! Now Theodore and I have to move on without him! We’ve never been separated, and it’s his fault!”  
“It is not! He worked his ass off to pass! Why are you being such a dick?!”  
“Because I can’t be separated from him, but he broke it all off anyways so what does it matter?!”  
I was in tears now, which was new. I never cried unless it really mattered. Theodore and Jeanette came to my side while Brittany and Eleanor continued to shout at him. He was shocked, as he was never the one getting yelled at, but he deserved it, so I didn’t try to protect him. However, nothing was settled until I spoke up.  
“So what are you going to do then? Just ignore me until we move out?” I stood, speaking with tears choking my throat up. “Because if you didn’t realize, we’re going to be living together until Dave allows us to move out. And ignoring me is going to be hard after everything we’ve been through.”  
“I can manage,” he said, crossing his arms. “It’s not like our relationship isn’t over already.”  
“I said that it’s over because you clearly hate my guts now!” I growled, starting to yell as well.   
“What have you done for me lately, Alvin?”  
“Let’s just see,” I rolled up my sleeves as if I were about to fight him. “I kept you from going into a long and painful heat cycle at the expense of getting caught. I comforted you on the plane when you started panicking over our ticket sales. I’ve sacrificed my time and energy to keep you happy in every way imaginable instead of studying to stay in the same grade. I also spent every second of my free time doing anything I could to pass, and not for me.” I poked his chest, glaring up at him. “For you.”  
“You did those things for you!”  
That’s when I lost it, growling as I pounced on him, wrestling him to the ground. I heard the commotion of the others around us as they tried to get us off each other. Simon and I rolled on the ground, one on top of the other and the second the next way around. We weren’t fighting to hurt each other. It was in our nature to fight for dominance over another chipmunk, so it wasn’t dangerous physically. When I ended up on top of him, our arms fighting to pin the other down, I felt a pair of hands on each arm. Brittany and Eleanor had dragged me off of him while Jeanette and Theodore had held him back from trying to pounce on me again. After a minute of not wrestling on the floor, we stopped struggling, breathing heavily with messy hair. His glasses were crooked on his nose and my hoodie had a couple of new loose threads. My nose was bleeding as well, which I didn’t notice until I saw red splotches on the yellow ‘A’ on my hoodie. He must’ve accidentally got me…  
“Asshole,” I spat before turning to the bathroom, yanking my arms out from the girls’ grasp so I could go wash up. I took my hoodie off and tossed it onto my suitcase. I was glad I was covered in fur and didn’t need to wear anything in front of the girls. Otherwise that would’ve been awkward, but it was pretty normal. I hopped up onto the sink after grabbing a piece of toilet paper to cover my nose with. I winced when I touched it. How did I not notice that he hit me…?  
After a few minutes of me sitting on the sink with a paper towel on my nose, Brittany came in, closing the door softly behind her. She hopped up next to me and sighed.   
“You okay?”  
“Peachy.”  
I was more angry than upset now, which was obvious considering I just got punched in the face by the guy I had been having sex with for almost a year. She sat beside me, her legs hanging over the edge.  
“You two have to make up.”  
“He needs to apologize to me first. I worked my ass off for him and this is what I get?” I held up the bloody toilet paper for emphasis.   
“You broke up with him.”  
“He told me he didn’t want me as a brother. Your point?”  
“I still love you, Alvin,” she suddenly said, tears in her eyes. “I love Jeanette, but I still love you, too.”  
I fell silent as I stared at her, but she kept going.  
“So please trust me when I say that you need to work this out with Simon, because I’m completely in love with you and would do anything to have you to myself. But you and Simon are good together. In a lot of ways.”  
My eyes moved to the floor for a few minutes before I spoke up again with a sigh.  
“What would you have done if I hadn’t rejected you the day you came forward about your feelings?”  
“I probably would’ve kissed you on the spot,” she said with a little smile, looking away from me. “Why do you ask?”  
Before she could say anything more, I turned to her and connected our lips. To my surprise, she didn’t push me away. In fact, she pulled me closer. And that was when I knew how badly we had fucked up, but I just didn’t seem to care, and neither did she.  
Her paw found my cheek while mine held her waist. It was a major, major mistake for the two of us, but I suppose there could’ve been worse. As her tongue fought mine, I started to realize that I was losing more and more control over myself, so I pulled away.  
“Brittany, I-”  
“I know it’s wrong,” she cut me off, her hand now on my chest as I looked down at her, our eyes locked. “Considering we both have someone.”  
“I don’t. Not anymore.”  
“You’ll get him back, don’t worry,” she smiled just a bit. “But for now, it’s just us, and I know that we’ve both been secretly wanting something to happen for a long time, so-”  
“We might as well.”  
She slowly nodded. I then let go of her with a sigh, turning to look down at my feet again.   
“I don’t know, Britt. We have mates and it should feel wrong to-”  
She then grabbed the collar of my hoodie, yanking me in again. As much as I may have wanted to, I didn’t fight her. I pulled her in closer, this time with both hands. If I didn’t stop myself soon, I’d end up having sex with her, and that’s the exact drama this family didn’t need.  
But I still didn’t stop her. Maybe the stress and heartbreak Simon was making me feel was really getting to me. And her relationship with Jeanette wasn’t stopping her either, but I think they had an open relationship anyways since neither of them knew what the hell they were doing. But with me, Brittany definitely knew what she was up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They, guys. This is all I have in my Google Doc so far, so it may be a little while until this is up and running again. Thank you guys so much for reading, though. You have no idea what it means to me!


End file.
